Ghost
by xNJx
Summary: Bilbo est de retour chez lui après la bataille des cinq armées. Un vide immense l'accable et il tombe littéralement de sommeil. Et Thorin, mort durant la bataille, réapparaît dans la nuit, chez lui... / BAGGINSHIELD ; OS en 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost :** _ **Partie 1.**_

...

 _La nuit n'est jamais complète._ _  
_ _Il y a toujours, puisque je le dis,_ _  
_ _Puisque je l'affirme,_ _  
_ _Au bout du chagrin_ _  
_ _Une fenêtre ouverte,_ _  
_ _Une fenêtre éclairée,_ _  
_ _Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille,_ _  
_ _Désir à combler, Faim à satisfaire,_ _  
_ _Un cœur généreux,_ _  
_ _Une main tendue, une main ouverte,_ _  
_ _Des yeux attentifs,_ _  
_ _Une vie, la vie à se partager._

 _''La nuit n'est jamais complète''. (Paul Eluard)_

...

La première chose qui avait emplit le cœur et la poitrine de Bilbo lorsqu'il retrouva son ''chez soi'' à Cul-de-Sac, fut un vide immense. Il pensait tout avoir, et pourtant il vide, seul et triste. Debout dans la hall, Bilbo finit par s'écrouler. Il était en larmes et complètement épuisé.

Vide. Triste.

Perdu...

Thorin était mort, et les autres nains n'étaient plus près de lui avec leur bonne humeur naturelle.

Il avait tenu Thorin dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé et soufflé de doux mots. Tout ceci avant que la mort ne l'emporte loin de lui.

Bilbo fixa ses mains. La crasse qui était ancrée dans sa peau représentait tellement. Toute cette belle aventure.

 _C'est fini maintenant,_ se dit-il.

Thorin lui avait jadis fait la promesse de rester avec lui pour toujours, et de ne pas l'abandonner. Les larmes de Bilbo coulèrent à nouveau.

 _C'est fini._

Bilbo s'allongea tout habillé et tout crasseux dans son lit. Il s'endormit aussi.

…

L'air chaud qui régnait dans la chambre du hobbit se modifia légèrement. Quelque chose de frais et de mystique y flottait désormais.

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut et ne parvint pas à croire ce qu'il vit.

Tho...Thorin !

Son pouls s'accéléra, tout comme sa respiration. Le dit Thorin était debout au pied du lit de Bilbo, son visage éclairé par le reflet de la lune qui filtrait à la fenêtre. Bilbo savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il avait juste perdu la voix. Thorin avait l'air en parfaite santé, bien que son teint fut assez pâle -ou bien était-ce la lumière qui lui donnait cet aspect fantomatique.

Le nain détailla la chambre un moment avant de venir s'accroupir près de Bilbo, désormais en position assise sur son lit.

Thorin lui sourit.

 _Je dois être en train de rêver,_ pensa Bilbo.

« Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, » dit Thorin, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du hobbit.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Pas un rêve ?

« C'est impossible, » chuchota t-il, « tu es mort, je t'ai vu, je t'ai tenu... »

Thorin sourit tristement. « Oui, et tu m'as même embrassé. Je sais tout cela, Bilbo. Je suis bien mort. »

Bilbo eut une double réaction il sentit une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il en eut la larme à l'œil, et fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

« D'acc...ord. Donc... »

« Tu n'es pas fou non plus. » le rassura Thorin, en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il le sentait. Thorin était bien là et lui caressait la joue.

Mais...alors...

Bilbo ne comprenait plus. Thorin était mort mais il était là.

Il sursauta soudainement.

« Un fantôme ! » s'exclama t-il.

Thorin gloussa. « Aurais-tu peur ? »

Bilbo haussa un sourcil. « Comment suis-je censé réagir ? »

Thorin haussa les épaules. « Je suis un fantôme errant qui ne sait pas trop comment rejoindre le monde des morts. Il faut que tu m'aides à le rejoindre. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était tellement heureux de revoir Thorin, et voilà que celui ci était pressé de rejoindre la mort. Bilbo bouda, et Thorin l'aperçut. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Je suis aussi très heureux de pouvoir être avec toi, dans d'autres circonstances qu'une bataille j'entends. »

Bilbo resta silencieux et attira Thorin plus près en l'attrapant par la nuque. Le hobbit le sentit sourire.

« Je vois, » susurra t-il.

Thorin gloussa. « Non, tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Au doux et sensuel succéda le charnel. Une bataille de langues et de soupirs débuta. Thorin finit par se retrouver entièrement nu au dessus de Bilbo, nu également.

Une main puissante écarta les cuisses du hobbit et il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Thorin l'embrassa là. Il tremblait de plaisir.

« S'il...s'il te plaît... » souffla t-il.

Le souffle de Thorin le chatouillait, et un doigt le pénétra.

Bilbo s'arqua, gémit, se laissa préparer en se tortillant lorsqu'un second doigt l'étira.

C'était douloureux et agréable à la fois. Bilbo avala difficilement sa salive en voyant ce que Thorin présenta à son entrée.

Le nain l'embrassa et caressa ses boucles de miel collées à son front. Bilbo se moquait bien d'être crade en cet instant.

L'odeur suave de Thorin emplissait ses narines et il se sentait comme drogué.

« Ah- » haleta t-il lorsque le membre dur et glissant de Thorin entra profondément en lui.

Il buta bientôt contre sa prostate et admira Bilbo soupirer de plaisir tout en s'agrippant à ses épaules musclées.

La danse endiablée débuta entre leurs deux corps qui n'en formait plus qu'un à présent.

Ils vinrent ensemble. Thorin se coucha près de Bilbo et l'amena dans ses bras.

« Tu dois m'aider Bilbo. »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de conversation après le sexe n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Thorin disparaisse à nouveau.

Ne sachant que faire de son silence, Thorin poursuivit :

« Il faut se dépêcher avant que je ne sois perdu pour toujours. Je ne veux pas être un fantôme errant pour l'éternité, Bilbo, même si l'idée d'être avec toi est alléchante. Mais tu vas finir par mourir, et je... »

Thorin s'arrêta. Bilbo semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira.

« Nous en discuterons demain soir. Je ne peux pas apparaître en pleine journée, la lumière du jour me brûle. »

Bilbo se tourna pour lui faire face. Il le fixa et l'embrassa. Avant de ne pouvoir dire quelque chose, Thorin s'évapora dans une douce fumée bleu nuit.

Bilbo resta allongé à fixer la pénombre.

Il se dit que tout ceci devait forcément être un rêve. Oui, sûrement.

Il resta ainsi longtemps avant de finalement tomber de sommeil.

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost :** _Partie 2(Fin)._

…

Bilbo se réveilla très tard, et malgré cela se sentait toujours aussi épuisé. Bon, c'était normal en même temps. On ne récupérait pas d'une immense aventure aussi rapidement.

Le hobbit se souvint de la nuit passée. Des images de sexe, mais aussi de profonde tristesse l'emplirent. Thorin était mort, un fantôme qui cherchait comment rejoindre le monde des morts.

Bilbo ne savait pas trop quoi faire. L'aider et le perdre pour toujours, ou le laisser errer, telle une âme en peine, mais en l'ayant près de lui pour toujours.

Il tourna en rond toute la journée, fit du ménage, une sieste même. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'arriver rapidement à la tombée de la nuit pour le retrouver. Il savait que Thorin allait lui demander de l'aide, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Thorin était à lui, et il voulait qu'il le soit pour toujours. Mais si il l'aimait vraiment, l'aider était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Bilbo dîna très peu. Il avait eu l'habitude de peu manger pendant l'aventure et il ne voulait pas quitter la sensation de toujours être plongé dedans. L'aventure c'est ce qui l'avait changé et ce qui lui avait tant apporté.

Il prit un bain rapide, frottant le moins possible les marques de cette fabuleuse aventure, mais lava tout de même sa tignasse couleur miel, dont les boucles étaient grasses et sentaient la terre.

Il opta pour des vêtements propres et s'assit dans un de ses canapés avec le journal. Pas grand chose aujourd'hui, à Cul-de-Sac.

C'était normal, personne n'aimait les aventures ici. On en parlait même pas. Il était comme ça avant. Si quelqu'un prononçait ce mot, il était à la limite de la crise cardiaque.

La voix de Thorin le coupa de ses pensées.

Bilbo sursauta. A la lumière, Thorin ressemblait vraiment de plus en plus à...un mort. Vraiment, le mythe du fantôme tout blanc c'était pas des conneries. Ses yeux étaient presque transparents, même.

« T'es pas beau à voir, » commença le hobbit, en buvant son thé.

Thorin gloussa et même son gloussement le fit frissonner sérieux. Ca partait en parodie de film d'horreur.

« Merci, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, et je n'ai aucunes idées de comment t'aider à rejoindre les morts. »

Thorin vit l'air bougon de son amant.

« C'est surtout parce que tu n'en as pas envie, Bilbo. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons que je suis fatigué. Dois-je te rappeler tout ce que j'ai traversé ? »

« Bilbo- »

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi là ! »

« Bilbo- »

« Oui, est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter cinq minutes et imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai perdu...lorsque j'ai cru te perdre ? Puis, au final, Monsieur réapparaît et me demande de l'aider à disparaître pour toujours ! »

Thorin se tut et attendit que le hobbit ne se calme.

Bilbo essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux et je ne veux pas le faire. C'est tout. »

Il se leva et alla se coucher.

Thorin disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

…

Bilbo se dit que Thorin avait du trouver comment rejoindre ses amis les morts parce qu'il ne revint pas le voir.

Et ça faisait une semaine.

Une semaine. Bilbo comptait les heures, les minutes et les secondes. Mince, pourquoi il avait joué aux cons ? Enfin, aux égoïstes avant tout.

Il fit tomber l'assiette qu'il essuyait lorsque Thorin apparut devant lui, dans la cuisine. Il était tard, très tard. Bilbo dormait assez mal.

Enfin, il ne dormait pas assez. Pas assez parce qu'il voulait voir si Thorin comptait réapparaître. Il avait presque perdu espoir.

Puis, le revoilà.

Il semblait dépérir. Une fantôme qui dépérit. Un mort qui se décompose. Choisissez l'image que vous préférez, mais ça revient au même.

« Bilbo, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides... » gémit-il.

L'interpellé commençait à comprendre pourquoi il _fallait_ que Thorin rejoigne le royaume des morts.

« Tu...es en train de...t'effacer. »

Thorin sembla soupirer. « M'effacer n'est pas le mot juste mais oui, on va dire. Il faut que j'y aille avant que mon âme disparaisse. »

« Ton âme ? » fit Bilbo, en nettoyant le reste des bouts de verres.

Thorin le prit par les épaules et le força à l'écouter.

« Ce que tu vois là, c'est mon âme. Mon corps n'est plus, mais mon âme doit rejoindre le royaume des morts. Si je ne rejoignait pas ce royaume...je deviendrai une âme errante. »

Bilbo haussa un sourcil, l'intimant de poursuivre.

« Les âmes errantes sèment le trouble, la guerre et la mort. Elles perdent la tête. La première personne à qui je m'en prendrai, ça serait toi. »

Bilbo frissonna. La situation n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait imaginé donc.

Il tremblait un peu. Son cœur était lourd.

« Bie-bien. Mais co-comment suis-je censé t'aider ? »

Thorin se pencha et caressa la joue de Bilbo. Le toucher de Thorin n'était plus aussi lisse qu'avant. Il était rêche, moite et mort.

Bilbo avala difficilement sa salive.

« J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner pendant cette semaine. Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps, mais je n'ai plus le temps. »

Les larmes menaçaient, maintenant.

« Et donc ? » souffla Bilbo.

Thorin sourit et l'embrassa. Il sortit une fiole de nulle part. Une fiole d'une couleur étrange.

« Bois, » lui ordonna le fantôme.

Le hobbit sentit le contenu et grimaça. « Ca n'a pas l'air très- »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. « Bilbo... »

« Bien, bien. »

Il obtempéra.

…

Après avoir bu le contenu de l'étrange fiole, Bilbo s'était évanoui. C'est bon hein, il avait vraiment vécu pleins de trucs éprouvants ces derniers temps.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Nom de dieu.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Le revoilà sur le champ de bataille. Il se souvenait. Ce moment.

Le revoilà qui vivait la mort de Thorin. Cette douloureuse mort.

Il se pressa auprès du corps de son amant, caressa sa joue, embrassa ses lèvres et sentit quelque chose peser dans sa poche.

« Vite... » souffla Thorin, en grimaçant lorsque sa blessure le tiraillait plus amplement.

Bilbo sortit de sa poche un pendentif au milieu duquel brillait un talisman. Il était doré et brillait de mille feux.

Le souffle de Thorin se faisait de plus en plus court. Il retint ses larmes. Il pouvait être plus fort encore il le fallait.

Bilbo enfila le pendentif autour du cou de Thorin et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Les doigts enroulés autour des siens se figèrent.

Il retint son souffle.

« _Merci, mon Bilbo. Je veillerai sur toi de tout en haut... »_ souffla la voix de Thorin dans sa tête.

Son âme avait cette fois ci bien trouvée le chemin.

Tout était terminé.

…

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut dans son propre petit trou de hobbit.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Thorin aux alentours.

Il se précipita dehors et se mit à observer silencieusement le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Quelque part parmi elles, brillait Thorin. Il l'observait et, pour toujours, prendrait soin de lui.

Les dernières paroles de son amour lui revinrent en tête.

 _Merci, mon Bilbo. Je veillerai sur toi de tout en haut..._

Bilbo sourit comme un idiot, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Thorin reposait en paix et serait, au final, toujours avec lui.

« Merci à toi pour cette fabuleuse aventure. Et merci pour toujours. »

Au même moment, une étoile filante traversait le ciel de Cul-de-Sac.

 _Oui, merci pour tout._

…

 _Ghost._

 _The end._


End file.
